


your one mistake was giving me up

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, and Jon can finally nut up and ask her out, but between Sansa and Harry, harry's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Someday, you’re going to realize your one mistake was giving me up and I can’t wait to see you come crawling back so I can laugh in your face!”Jon can’t quite believe his ears hearing this tripe coming out of Hardyng’s sorry mouth. If anyone’s ever deserved to be dumped, it’s this guy.





	your one mistake was giving me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlibbertiGiblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/gifts).

> From the potentially angst-riddled line @flibbertigiblet gave me for a dialogue prompt, I managed to write something fluffy because...me :)

Jon tries to focus on his lunch and the notes he’d been annotating for history but it’s not easy. He hadn’t intended to overhear this argument. He’s certain she’d rather this occur anywhere else but sometimes it happens this way. He should know. Ygritte seemed to enjoy their blowups being as noisy and public as possible.

He scowls and wonders if he should do something. It’s not really his place…is it?

“Someday, you’re going to realize your one mistake was giving me up and I can’t wait to see you come crawling back so I can laugh in your face!”

Jon can’t quite believe his ears hearing this tripe coming out of Hardyng’s sorry mouth. If anyone’s ever deserved to be dumped, it’s this guy. For three months, he’s been dating Sansa, dating the sweetest, most beautiful girl on campus. And for three months, the charming pretty boy’s been needling her insecurities, belittling her in the name of ‘just kidding’ and making eyes at other girls behind Sansa’s back.

It’s about all Jon’s been able to stand but it’s not been his place to interfere. He’s just a friend if he can claim that much even. He’s her chemistry partner and they’ve met at the library a couple of times to hash out essays for literature together. They’ve developed an easy rapport, a comradery but sometimes when they’re together he almost thinks she might feel those sparks like he does.

Sansa is standing tall and poised in the face of Hardyng’s little tantrum. _What a douche_. But he’s surrounded by his frat brothers and she’s alone. She shouldn’t have to be alone.

Jon sidles up beside her, not wanting to step in unless she needs him but wanting her to know he’s there. He doesn’t say anything. She notices him anyway and gives him a flicker of a smile, the kind that makes his stomach flip and his chest tighten up.

“Giving you up a mistake?!” she snorts in a very un-Sansa like manner. It’s really kind of cute. “I will be celebrating coming to my good sense at last tonight, you egotistical prick.” It’s super cute the way her voice drops when she says ‘prick.’ Jon’s well aware she’s not much of a curser.

Hardyng is though and he says something so vile the next second that Jon cannot stand to the side a moment longer.

“Apologize to the lady,” he growls and somehow Hardyng’s on the ground and Jon’s fist is inexplicably sore. Admittedly, he has a bit of a temper.

He looks up and figures this is it, that Hardyng’s friends are all going to jump him and it was nice knowing her while it lasted. Maybe he’ll confess his love and admiration for her on his deathbed.

But none of them moves. One of them actually kind of laughs.

Sansa’s busy calling him a great fool and lecturing him about how he can’t just hit someone like that. She’s also trying not to giggle.

He doesn’t even notice when Hardyng and his friends slink off. He’s busy making up his mind and screwing up his courage as she gingerly inspects his hand.

“Can I buy you a coffee, Sansa? I mean, if you want to talk, I’d love to buy you a coffee and just listen if you like. Or if you’re hungry, there’s a place a few blocks over we could grab some tacos or…I’ll take you anywhere you’d like to go.”

“Anywhere, huh?” He nods and her grin’s making that stomach flipping and chest tightening increase by ten times at least. “Yeah, Jon. Some dinner would be nice and then maybe some coffee after if you don’t mind.”

Giving her up would be any man’s greatest mistake and it’s one Jon will never make if she’s willing to give him half a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got two more of these to post tomorrow and then I promise I'll be concentrating on updating my WIPs for a bit. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
